There is a need for a system which verifies, tracks and records the receipt and usage of fuel oil used within heating systems with remote transmitting and receiving capabilities to control costs and eliminate mistakes and fraud.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART ______________________________________ 4,035,772 4,697,182 4,075,607 4,783,623 4,287,508 4,862,493 ______________________________________
None of the above prior art shows Applicant's invention.